Do Dreams Come True?
by zKat
Summary: Vegeta dreams of the Mate he lost and mourns...but what happens when he finds that dreaming isn't necessary? Some Cussing/possible lemon later who knows. This isn't the greatest, but R&R please. Let me know if it's worth continuing with. ~.o
1. Vegeta

Do Dreams Come True?

The cool night breeze lifted the gauze like curtains and made them dance on the tips of its invisible fingers. The night was silent except for the occasional sound of breathing from the bed's occupant. The breeze hovered over him, its cool tendrils caressing his cheek with the gentleness of a lover until he stirred and rolled to his side.

He dreamed…

*****

The past sprung to life around Vegeta. Trapped in memories so vivid that for a moment he forgot it was only in his mind and fell back into the routine of his former life without question. The stark, metallic walls of the ship echoed back his footsteps, deserted as they were at this time of night. He'd just returned from T'nari. His mission had been a success. Another planet conquered and ready to be sold, an entire race decimated. It was all in a days work. 

He was exhausted… his body was weary, though he could feel himself growing stronger with each step. The food he'd eaten in the mess hall was partially credited for that. That wasn't enough to account for the urgency he felt as he made his way to his quarters. He'd almost forgotten what it was that made him rush, but it came to mind so suddenly that he almost tripped over his own feet mid-stride.

Trina…

( _"Vegeta… I'll be waiting for your return, Love… Hurry back to me." The words had been spoken in a dreamy whisper as he roused her from her sleep to take his leave. _

"I will return, My Princess.. very soon." His promise had been sealed with a soft kiss. )

He rushed through the doors of his quarters, knowing she'd be there, ready to hold him, ready to make the memories go away… Searching through his rooms turned up no sign of her. He could vaguely catch her scent on the air, the sweetness of flowers, the richness of musk. The door opened and he turned at the sound, sure he'd see her standing there apologizing for being late…

"Welcome home, Vegeta. I'm afraid I have some bad news for you." It was Freeza, not Trina… the memories suddenly came flooding back causing him to take a step backwards. No, he didn't want to hear it again. "I'm afraid she's gone… there was an accident…" The smirk on Freeza's face, the coldness of his eyes.. there was so much more to this he knew. "We would have warned you, but it slipped my mind." The cruel laughter.

"No! No.. you're lying!" Vegeta felt the rage coursing through his body. The pain was unbearable. It couldn't be true… she couldn't be… "Nooooooo"

* ****

"Nooo.." The word died as Vegeta sat up in bed. Sweat rolled down his forehead, his breathing came shallowly. Staring unseeing at the wall, he struggled to contain the pain and rage that had been reawakened deep within. 

Standing, he tossed the blankets aside with an impatient gesture and strode to the window to look out at the night. He hadn't dreamed of that night in so long, why did he have to now? Didn't his daily life have enough pain and drama that he needed no more? He slammed a fist into the window pain, splitting the wood from top to bottom. 

Not even bothering to throw a shirt on, he turned and fled the room. He couldn't quell the pain and the anger that coursed through his body. He had to escape. Passing by Bulma's room, he heard her stirring inside. He was vaguely aware of her door opening and her yelling something at his back. That was the last thing he needed, Bulma harping at him for waking her from her beauty sleep. The woman had become so insufferable as late that he found it hard to be in her presence.

The night air rushed to meet his body as he jumped from the window at the end of the hall, tired of navigating through the massive building that was Capsule Corp. He moved with such speed that the scenery below passed by in a blur. No matter how quickly he moved, he couldn't go fast enough to escape the memories. Landing in a deserted spot in the mountains, he dropped to his knees and gritted his teeth, struggling with the emotions that threatened to spill from him.

How long had these memories remained buried deep inside of him? For so long he'd pushed them away, they'd been too painful to bear. Trina… his mate, the one who'd held him together. After the day Freeza had told him of her death, nothing had been the same. The shadows had grown darker. The torture.. the death.. the murder…they had become his life once more. There had been no one and nothing that could hold the murderous urges at bay.

Nothing until he'd come to this planet. Even then the urges had been there and, on occasion, had made themselves known. No one had been able to help him defeat them. Bulma… for awhile he thought he'd found someone at last who could see him as Trina had, but he'd been wrong. She was just a human, she did not understand the way a Saiyan felt and thought. No one on this little backwater world had. Not even Goku, despite his blood. 

He'd attempted to teach his children, but their human blood limited them from understanding. They'd never seen Vegetasei, they'd never seen it's twin moons, felt the power that was drawn from them. Saiyans were both man and beast, it was the way it was meant to be. This planet seemed to change that for those here. They denied who they were, hiding behind the polished veneer of civilization when their primal urges fought just as strongly to be released as his did. To Earthlings, appearances were everything and in that was their greatest failing.

He was alone. The thought came to him unbidden. There was no one in this universe that shared his memories, shared his heritage. No one who could fondly recall looking out over Lake Jehall and seeing the reflections of the moon and stars. (Here, even the stars he had known as a child were no more.) There was no one.. In that moment, Vegeta felt more alone than ever he had. 

"Vegeta…" He would never have heard his name spoken had the wind not carried it to his ear. Turning, his eyes widened at the ghost that stood behind him, a hand stretching in his direction.

"Trina…"


	2. Trina

The flickering light left most of the room hidden in shadows. The dying filament crackled and hummed as it attempted to eek out the last bit of light it could manage, struggling bravely to keep from dying. The figure in the darkest corner of the room barely stirred, instead sitting in a trance watching the patterns the light made on the barren wall of her cell. Trina's mind was as numb as her body was sore. Nearly two weeks here and still she hadn't managed to free herself of the cloud that fogged her mind. 

He was gone… just to think about it was enough for her heart and stomach to lurch. She couldn't forget, couldn't stop thinking about it. How could she? He was as much a part of her as either heart or mind. He was her soul. Since the moment Freeza had told her, she'd been unable to dwell on anything else. Not even the danger she was in. What was the use of worrying about it? She felt dead already. All that was left now was a shell of her, one that replayed the shock over and over again.

_( "He's gone, Trina. Vegeta is dead. I regret your loss." The cold smile, the amusement in his voice made the insincerity of his words obvious. "We all mourn with you."_

"Fuck you, Freeza." They were the only words she'd been able to utter. Her breath was caught in her chest, her heart felt as if it would burst. She wanted him to go away, to leave her alone.. The slap to her cheek barely caught her attention.

"That will be enough of that, My Little Monkey. Besides, I have more news for you. I find I'm no longer in need of your services. However, after all of you 'loyal' service it would be a shame to just dispose of you. So, I've found you a new home." The chill in his laughter spoke volumes about her 'new home', but Trina didn't notice or care. Her thoughts were occupied by one thought alone. He was gone. )

Her 'new home' was as horrible as she might have expected. She had become nothing more than a glorified prize fighter, entered in one fight to the death after another. When she wasn't fighting or training, she was locked away in this little hole, left to her own. There was no escape. She reached up to touch the collar around her neck. They'd been quick to teach her that the moment she displeased them pain would inevitably follow.

Trina's thoughts were interrupted as the cell's door slid opened and a large shadow was cast across her. Lifting her head, she saw the hulking figure of J'dai standing in her doorway. He was the man in charge of her training and care. There was a certain gentleness about him when she did as she was told, but should she displease him or their masters that gentleness was tampered by the firm hand with which he doled out punishment. 

"Come. Master wishes to speak with you." The words sounded strange coming from his mouth. J'dai spoke and looked much like some primitive, but he was far more intelligent than he let on. Trina was sure of that. 

Trina was slow to stand and move towards the door. Her body ached as much as her mind and heart. J'dai didn't speak again as he led her through the hallways of the ship, not the least bit worried his prisoner would attempt escape. He'd taught her the penalty for doing such things already, several times. He was sure that she'd learned her lesson by now. In truth, she simply no longer cared. Trina's only hope now was that she would be pitted against an opponent in the next tournament with the strength to destroy her.

Stepping inside the room that J'dai led her to, she was quick to note that this was not the room she was normally taken to speak to Master Desek in. Instead of the sleek lines of his office, it was more casual and personal. Cushions lay strewn across the floor and the light was soft and glowed like the flickering flames of a fire.

"Ah, Trina. Come in child." She turned her head in the direction of the voice to see Desek seated in one corner of the room, leaning back into several plush cushions. "You may go now, J'dai. I'll send for you when Trina and I have finished our discussion." He dismissed the other man and waited until his orders had been obeyed before speaking again. "Come here girl and sit next to me." He motioned to a set of cushions at his side. 

Trina hesitated only briefly before doing as he asked, a slight shock passing down her spine as he reminded her she was moving too slowly. Lowering her battered body onto the cushions, she folded her legs under her and stared in the direction of the wall. Her mind was quick to fall back into is bleak thoughts as the silence stretched out between she and Desek. 

"You confuse me, Trina." Desek said after staring at her in silence for what seemed like hours. "It's obvious to anyone who sees you that you're only half alive. The chances you take in battle speak of a death wish, very risky you are. And yet, you continue to fight to the best of your ability and remain unbeaten. Why don't you just give in and die?" His beady dark eyes fixed themselves on her as he leaned to one side, propping his cheek against a meaty fist.

"I'm a Saiyan. I refuse to dishonor my people by allowing just anyone to defeat me." Her voice cracked several times as she spoke, rusty from disuse. 

"I see. Well, I can't say I'm unhappy. Already, you've made me quite the fortune. It's a shame that you'll see none of it." He moved his freehand towards her, settling his hand on her knee and caressing it slowly. "Though we could perhaps change that, Child." Lust settled into the smile he gave her as his hand crept higher up her thigh.

"I'm fine the way I am." The words were spoken firmly, her hand covering his and forcing it to stop it's movement. 

"Silly, silly child." Desek shook his head as he lifted his massive body to sit. Muscles bulged underneath the sleeves of his tunic as he moved closer to her. J'dai had mentioned in passing once that Desek had been considered the greatest Gladiator in the ring at one time, until he'd made enough money to buy himself from his master and had started his own 'stables.' Still, Trina could not find herself intimidated by him. He was nothing. The only one who mattered… "I don't really need to offer you anything, whatever it is I want I can simply take." Desek interrupted her train of thought. "It would be far better for you should you accept and go along with me. Having me for a good 'friend' would be see your situation improved greatly." The last of his words were spoken near her ear, his lips brushing against her cheek. 

"Would it be better? I think not." Her spine stiffened as she felt his hand pressed against her lower back. "Saiyans don't take up with every man that comes along. Besides, you ask too much, I belong to another." 

"Do you? I think not. Freeza told me about this other and he's apparently quite dead, so I don't see why that should hold you up." Desek sat up straight, towering over her even seated. "No, you must learn that you belong to me, Little One, and no other. It's going to be that way a very long time." 

She felt the pain before he'd even finished speaking. It seemed as though every nerve in her body had become a blazing fire that ripped through muscle and skin until she wanted to cry out. Instead, she bit her tongue and squeezed her eyes tightly shut. She'd be damned if she'd let him hear her cry out for mercy as she'd heard others do. The more she became determined to not to scream, the more he became determined to make her do so. The intensity of the pain grew with each passing second until finally blissful unconsciousness rescued her from the battle of wills.

*****

Trina woke to find herself bound to the headboards of a massive bed. She was not surprised to find herself undressed. Stubborn perhaps, but not the least bit stupid. The only horror of the situation was that she could do nothing about it. The collar kept her from using her own powers unless given permission to. It was a most humiliating situation for anyone, but most especially so for a Saiyan, a race who prided themselves on their self-sufficiency. 

"Ah, you're awake." Desek was suddenly standing over her, his eyes traveling over his lovely little captive in a way that made her want to retch. "I was afraid you may stay unconscious for quite awhile after the punishment you forced me to give you." He wagged a finger at her, making a scolding clucking sound as he sat on the edge of the bed beside her. "This could have all been much more pleasant. I would have given you gifts, cared for you above all my other warriors. I would have made sure that you were pleasured until sated. Yet, I knew that you were to stubborn for it to be so simple. And now, you force me to show you who is really in charge here." He gave a sigh of resignation as he stood and began to undress himself.

"You may very well be able to order me about for now, Desek, and if you wish you can force yourself on my body." Her voice was calm and clear as she spoke, looking at him only as she uttered the last words. "Know this though, it would be wise of you to kill me when your done. If you don't, one day I will come for you and I will make you regret everything you do for me."

Desek actually took a step back at the vehemence and determination that resounded clearly in her words. For a moment, he seemed frightened by it, as though he'd just seen a vision of his own death. It was only a moment's hesitation though. Never had one of his Slaves intimidated him and he most certainly would not let this little woman be the first.

"It's time for your first lesson in obedience, Trina." He leered down at her as he climbed atop her. "But don't worry if you miss anything. There will be plenty more to come yet, Child…."

*****

Trina opened her eyes and stared up at the strange sky above her. Taking a deep breath of fresh air, she forced the nightmare from her mind. Though she'd seen the images over and over again in her mind, still those memories had a way of disturbing her. Not today, she wouldn't allow it today. She'd finally found him and this was the place he called home now.

Standing slowly, she stretched her arms behind her as she paced about the small area where she'd landed. He was out there somewhere, she could feel him even after all these years of being apart. The desire to go to him was eating away at her, but it wasn't time yet. She wasn't sure that it would ever be time. So much had happened to her since last she had seen him and she was sure it was the same for him as well. How much had they changed? Could they ever be the people they had been? 

Fear. She would never openly admit it, but she was afraid to see him, afraid of what she would find when she did. Already she had been here for nearly a week and had yet to even try and steal a glance of him unsure that she could handle what she found.

Putting an end to the thoughts jumbling through her mind, she moved into the small grove of trees that shielded her and her ship from view. Restless energy pulsed through her body, spurring her on until she was running, ignoring the branches and underbrush that tore at her skin. The pain was nothing to her. She was free again, free to bleed when she wished it.

She came to a skidding halt as she noticed a figure in front of her, barely stopping before she collided with it. The man turned his head to one side juste enough for her to see his profile and her breath caught in her chest. He had changed. The boyish look of his features were gone now, leaving the hardened profile of a man who had seen many struggles. He had never looked more handsome to her.

"Vegeta…" She said his name before she could stop herself, but made no move towards him. He seemed to freeze where he knelt before finally turning to look at her. His dark eyes went wide as he saw her.

"Trina…" He rose slowly to his feet, though he made no move to approach her standing instead with his hands at his sides. "But… he said you were dead…" He finally stuttered.

"He told me the same about you." The words were soft, carefully neutral. Her feet were rooted to the ground and she found she couldn't move. 

Both stood staring at one another, the crickets chirping in the background the only sound breaking the silence. In one, quick motion he moved suddenly, pulling her against him as his arms squeezed tightly around her until she thought for sure he'd crush her. She made no complaints, instead doing the same to him, assuring herself that he was real and not just some phantom the night had conjured to fool her. 

Vegeta pulled back to stare down at her, his eyes scanning her face and body as though he too thought she was a ghost and nothing more. He lifted trembling fingers to touch her cheek and she found herself unable to stop the tear that slid from her eye to meet it. His head bent slowly, it seemed hours before their lips met, a tender kiss as tentative as it was sincere. 

"Trina.. I…" Vegeta found he couldn't speak as he pulled away from her just enough to stare down into her gold eyes. They still entranced him, the dark brown specks that made them reflect the moonlight like a faceted gem. He couldn't believe she was here, couldn't believe he was touching her. "I've missed you, Love…" He finally managed to say the words.

"And I you, My Prince.." It had been years and so much had happened. For the moment though, none of that mattered. She was with Vegeta again and it felt so good to be in his arms, to feel their strength. No matter what came after tonight, it would be worth this…


End file.
